


Low Hanging Moon

by AdhdBarryAllen



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: (I hope), Guy "Why am I the Impulse Control In This Situation" Gardner, Identity Porn, Kyle "Down With Capitalisim" Rayner, M/M, Slow Burn, Some Gay Shenanigans, Some Justified Murder, Some heavy content, Star Sapphire Kyle Rayner, Trans Male Character, both kyle and guy are trans cause i say so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/AdhdBarryAllen
Summary: After being chosen by the Star Sapphires, starving artist Kyle Rayner adopts the guise of Anteros and uses his abilities to seek revenge for those who have had their trust in love broken.The Guardians aren't too happy about this. They assign Guy to investigate the disturbances caused by this new Star Sapphire.





	1. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this au was created after a really bad day. Cas and her gf Steph gave it to me to cheer me up, and I hope I do them proud with it.  
> some notes:  
> -this is an au where Kyle was chosen by the sapphire ring instead of Ganthet giving him the last green lantern ring. he hasn't been a star sapphire for very long. i haven't decided yet how that affects the GLC timeline so i'll get back to you on that one.  
> -this version of Kyle has ended up being VERY different from canon in terms of morals. my Kyle is chaotic good and i love him for it.  
> -here is a lovely sketch of [Kyle's star sapphire outfit,](https://i.imgur.com/XfKQBfM.png) drawn by [Cas.](https://cassiferlynnart.tumblr.com/) thank you!!!  
> -thank you to Wombat for being my wonderful beta, and for being "legally required to call Hal a bitch every time i see him" (her words)  
> -a big thank you to Tom/middnighter on ao3 for always being there to bounce ideas off of!! Read his fics, they’re the best  
> -content warnings for referenced rape/abuse, as well as cheating. it isn't detailed but i'll warn for it anyways.  
> i hope you enjoy :)

“ _Please_ , I’ll do anything, I’m so sorry, I swear!”

The masked man has him gripped by the ankles, dangling him off the roof of the tallest building he could find. He’s not sure how many stories tall it is, but it doesn’t matter. A drop from this high will certainly be lethal. The businessman has also figured this out, his balding head beaded with sweat as he pleads for a mercy he doesn’t deserve. He _says_ he’s sorry, but the vigilante knows his type. Rich, powerful, and greedy. He’d say anything to save his own skin.

“Oh, you’re _sorry_ , huh?” The masked man laughs bitterly. “Do you know why I’m here?”

“I don’t know! I don’t _know!_ ” he begs.

“Do you even remember her name? Or was she just someone for you to _use_. Her name was Daniella. Daniella Acosta, and because of you, her life will never be the same. She said _no,_ you fuck. She doesn’t feel _safe_ anymore, and it’s all because of _you_.”

“I can pay, whatever you want, I can pay!”

The man snorts. He’s surprised the pig didn’t try to pay him off sooner. He loosens his grip on the businessman’s ankles, not enough to drop him but enough to remind him that this masked man has his life in his hands.

“You think you can just take and take and take, that no one will stop you. You think that when consequences come knocking at your door, you can write a check and make them disappear. But that’s over now.” He hauls the man back up to the ledge and grabs him by the throat. “Now you listen to me. You are going to donate _all_ of your funds to every woman’s shelter, Planned Parenthood, and domestic violence shelter in the area. If Daniella decides to press charges, you _will_ not fight them. And if you _ever_ lay your filthy hands on a person without their permission again, know that I will have you back on this rooftop before you can say ‘they were asking for it.’”

“You think I’m gonna listen to a boy in pink who dresses like a—”

He squeezes tighter. “Yes, I think you will. Because you don’t want to know what I’ll do to you if you don’t.”

Then he pushes the man off the ledge.

He screams all the way down, begging for God, maybe even his mother to save him. The masked man wishes he could let him fall. He’s nothing more than a rich scumbag CEO, something the world would be better off without. But the man in pink still needs that checkbook of his—killing him will have to wait until after he’s drained his bank accounts into the charities the masked man listed. The masked man sighs, taking a step off the roof and soaring down after the asshole he’d much rather let die.

He feels for the energy of his ring, shaping it into a large couch to catch the businessman’s fall. He’ll likely still break a few bones, since a Star Sapphire’s violet crystal constructs aren’t exactly cushioning. The businessman lands with a _crunch_. A groan from the crystal indicates that yes, he is, in fact, still alive. What a goddamn _shame_.

A crowd is starting to form, trying to catch a glimpse at the spectacle. He spies a pair of news vans pulling up at the scene. It’s time to leave.

He shoots off into the sky, eager to get home and shower off all the sweat and tears that scum of a man had soaked him in. When he reaches his apartment, he slips through the window, unlocked like he left it. Maybe it’s not the best security policy, but the only thing of value he keeps is acrylic paints and a TV he got off the sidewalk.

He slips off his ring, sighing deeply as the Star Sapphire uniform melts away. It’s placed on the coffee table as he walks to the fridge, taking out a drink and the leftover spaghetti from last night. He collapses on the couch, feeling his exhaustion rush him all at once (as it did when he’d been wearing the ring for too long). Even in his state of fatigue, he remembers to remove his binder—falling asleep with it on was easily the dumbest way to end up with broken ribs.

He flicks on the TV, changing channels till he finds the news. Tonight, _he_ is their breaking news. Sometime during their coverage, they feature a photo of the man he’d confronted, taken around the time the vigilante had left. He’s shaken, disheveled, and—yes, the asshole had definitely pissed himself. How _tragically_ humiliating. He imagines the charities will be receiving a sizeable donation in the morning.

Another job well done.

+++

If there’s one thing Guy Gardner hates, its mission briefings. There’s nothing worse than sitting in a dark room surrounded by the little blue smurfs he calls his bosses, expected to listen to what they say as they talk town to him. What they’re telling him is important, he’s sure, but he can’t help his brain from thinking of all the little things he could be doing instead. When the Guardians get mad at him for disobeying orders, half the time it’s because Guy was too zoned out while they were giving them to remember exactly _what_ it was they wanted him to do. And the other half of the time? Well, that’s definitely his impulsive decisions.

As they drone on, Guy already finds his mind wandering. Maybe he should open a bar here on Oa. Would John help out? Or Hal? Definitely not Hal, the guy was more irresponsible than a child. Maybe he could convince Kilowog to invest. Or maybe—

“Do you understand, Lantern Gardner?” asks Ganthet. Judging from his tone, he knows Guy has been nowhere _near_ focused.

“Oh, sure, but maybe you oughta repeat that one more time, just to make it stick in the ol’ noggin.”

Ganthet sighs. “As I _said_ , there is a new Star Sapphire rumored to be causing disturbances in your home sector of 2814. You are being assigned to investigate and determine if this new Lantern is a threat to the sector. Any other necessary information has been uploaded to your ring.”

“ _Goddamn Star Sapphires_ ,” Guy grumbles.

“What was that, Lantern Gardner?”

“Nothin’, nothin’ at all.”

“Lantern, you are dismissed.”

And so, Guy leaves to pack his things. He’ll probably need to find an apartment, depending on the duration of the assignment. It’ll be nice to be back home again— he can’t remember the last time he saw his brother or sister. Hopefully they don’t kick his ass too badly for being out of touch for so long.

He doesn’t tell may of his fellow Corps members of his new assignment. It’s not uncommon for a Lantern to be reassigned without warning, and if they said goodbye every time, they would never stop.

And so he leaves, flying headfirst into space to do the bidding of his employers.

+++

Kyle Rayner wakes to a pounding knock at his door. It’s much too early to be banging on people’s doors, and it certainly doesn’t help the headache he’s already got coming on.

He gets up, entire body protesting from his accidental nap on the couch. The static of the television fills the room. He must have forgotten to turn it off and he’ll be paying for that later when the power bill is due. God, when did he even fall asleep?

By the time Kyle opens the door, whoever was knocking is gone. Instead is a note taped to his door that fills him to the core with dread. He _can_ _’_ _t_ be evicted, he’s only been here a few months. But the rent is past due and he _still_ can’t find anyone willing to hire an art school dropout with a meager job history and a poorly written cover letter.

He reviews his options. Kyle Rayner is three things: unemployed, chronically broke, and in possession of a strange pink ring that seems to grant him super powers.

What’s a guy to do but rob a douchebag?

Kyle goes to his closet and pushes aside his shirts. Hidden behind them is his wall of targets, each fitting a profile: rich, selfish, and with a history of hurting the people in their lives. Nothing feels better than taking down an oil tycoon who the courts have tried and failed to convict of assault.

His eyes scan the wall, settling on a man whose face has not yet been stabbed through with a shard of pink crystal. Rick Sparrow. Sparrow is a greasy slimeball of a man who is currently cheating on his wife, has only donated to charity twice, and is scheduled to meet one of his mistresses for lunch in a few hours. Easy pickings. Kyle can intercept him on his way to his destination without much chance of consequence for him.

He debates suiting up and going after Sparrow early, but decides against it. As tempting as it is, there are better uses of his time. If he leaves now, he might have time to hand is resume to the few businesses he hasn’t applied to. As easy as armed robbery is, finding a _real_ job is more sustainable.

Kyle jogs down the stairs of the apartment and makes sure to say hello to Radu before leaving. It’s not a stretch to call Radu his only friend in New York, despite the man being his landlord. Radu offers him a coffee, but Kyle already feels guilty enough about being late on rent again and the sting of that eviction notice is still fresh, so he declines.

Kyle ducks into the alley beside his building and lets his uniform wash over him. His mask and bracers come first. The thigh-high boots follow, black with accents of pink. Then his short pink shorts and halter crop top follow, the Star Sapphire emblem displayed proudly on his chest. He tugs down the top just slightly, making sure it was snug enough for him to bind properly. Fully transformed, he takes to soaring above the buildings of the city, eyes towards the ground to scan for Sparrow.

Sparrow exits his car a few blocks away from his estimated destination—a perfect chance for Kyle to intercept him. Sparrow looks exactly how Kyle expected. Guilty eyes, an ill-fitting suit, and hair slicked back to cover his bald spot. Kyle touches down in front of the man, making himself an obstacle.

“Who the hell—”

Kyle’s fist connects with his jaw before he can finish. The man drops like a stone, not wasting a second before groveling at his feet. His hands inch too close to Kyle’s boots for his liking, and Kyle is quick to haul him back up by the throat.

“I have a family,” Sparrow insists.

“Is that why you're cheating on your wife? And your other woman is the same age as your daughter, too. For _shame_.”

“How do you—"

“Star Sapphire,” Kyle says, tapping his solid pink mask. “Lets me see into your heart and all that shit. Anyways, there's no point in giving me that bullshit. I know you carry five hundred dollars in the lining of your wallet and I know your wife is wondering where you are right now. What you’re going to do is give me that money, then go home to your wife and kids and tell them you're cheating. Hopefully she kicks your sorry ass to the curb. Do you understand?”

The man whimpers. The sharp tang of his sweat fills the air.

“I said, do you _understand_ ,” Kyle bellows.

“I think _you_ better unhand this citizen,” a loud, rumbling voice calls from behind him.

Kyle whips his head around to locate the source of the sound. The owner of the voice is dressed head to toe in acid green and black, the emblem of the Green Lanterns obvious on his vest. The man is dusted in freckles and has a head of bright red hair, the sides cropped short and the top styled upwards.

Above all, he wears the face of a man Kyle knows.

Warrior.

His _idol._

 _C_ _’_ _mon, say something, Kyle!_ He’s finally meeting Warrior and he can’t stop staring. Kyle’s grip has loosened somewhat on Sparrow’s collar, enough for the man to jerk free and make a break for it. Before Kyle can react, Warrior flicks his wrist and a construct pushes Sparrow back into his grasp. Kyle is still staring.

“You—why?”

“Let’s just say I heard all tha’ shit you’re punishin’ him for. Now, I need you to _knock me out_ ,” Warrior whispers to him, leaning in incredibly close.

“You want me to _what!?_ _”_ Kyle hisses back.

“Knock me out. That way, you get away an’ I can say you overpowered me or some shit.”

Kyle shakes his head in disbelief. Is this really happening? It’s better to act before Warrior changes his mind, so Kyle summons a large mecha fist and socks Warrior in the side of the head. The man goes flying into brick wall, bashing his head a second time. _Ouch_.

“Wallet. _Now_.” Kyle speaks through gritted teeth.

Thankfully, Sparrow complies, handing him the nicest leather wallet Kyle has ever seen. Shit _,_ he could sell that wallet alone for at least a few hundred bucks. Inside he finds credit cards, and well over five hundred dollars, enough to pay his rent.

Satisfied, he turns back to the quivering man and dismisses him with a wave of his hand. “I'm done here, you can run now.“

Sparrow gives him a confused look.

“I said _run,_ “ Kyle growls.

As the man takes off running, Kyle remembers something he forgot to say. “Oh, in the divorce? Make sure you give your lovely wife everything.”

It's always fun to tease rats like him.

Kyle looks over at the Green Lantern who came to stop him; he's still out cold. Is he dead? Has Kyle just killed his superhero idol? He flies over to him and checks his pulse. Still breathing. _God,_ Warrior is even more attractive in person. He’s all muscle and strength and power and a part of Kyle can barely believe this is _happening_.

Kyle scoops up the unconscious man in his arms. He can't take him to his apartment—the last thing he wants is intergalactic law enforcement knowing where he lives. He could go to the hospital, but he doesn't know if Warrior is as anal about secret identities as some of the other heroes around. He needs neutral ground. Kyle scans the area, looking for an alley, an abandoned building, anything.

That’s it— _the roof._

Kyle shoots upwards, settling on the rooftop of a building near his apartment. He sits Warrior up against the wall beside the door leading to the roof then flies off to gather blankets, Tylenol, whatever Warrior might need when he wakes up.

When he returns, Warrior is only just starting to stir. Kyle wraps him in the crochet afghan he’d brought with him and hands him a bottle of water and meds for the no doubt painful headache he’s waking up to.

“Wh—what happened?” Warrior asks groggily, accepting the water and knocking the Tylenol back in one swig. He brings a hand up to the back of his head and winces. He points his ring at himself and instructs it to perform a full scan. A tinny voice (not unlike that of Kyle’s own ring) informs him that he is, indeed, concussed.

“You pack one helluva punch, kid.”

Kyle flushes. “I… you… you _told_ me to knock you out. I didn't mean to hit you that hard, I swear! It’s just—I’m new at this. I haven't exactly had superpowers before.” This is _so_ embarrassing.

To his surprise, Warrior _laughs_ at him.

“What’s so funny?!”

“Nothing, it's just—I’ve never met a supervillain who was so concerned for my well being.”

“Well, you’re… you’re _Warrior._ ”

“I _was_ Warrior,” the man corrects. “Been plain ol’ Guy Gardner for a while now.”

Kyle hums, saying nothing. He doesn’t trust himself not to say something stupid and ruin everything. He doesn’t want to ruin Warrior’s— _Guy’s_ view of him, especially so soon after meeting him. Although, knocking the Green Lantern out cold likely didn’t make for a very good first impression.

“So, you got a story?” Guy asks him.

Kyle tips his head to the side. “My story? Aren’t you going to arrest me?”

“ _Psh_ , why would I? Seemed like you didn’t give that rich bastard anything less than he deserved. The Corps sent me to observe a rogue Star Sapphire, they ain’t said nothin’ about arresting nobody.”

“So, if you’re _not_ gonna arrest me… what now?”

Guy shrugs. “I dunno, I’ll prolly’ head to Baltimore, see my family since I’m stationed on Earth. But the Guardians want me to keep an eye on you for whatever dumbshit reason, so we oughta team up sometime. You down?”

Kyle could have died right there. He wants to say yes. More than _anything_ , he wants to say yes. But in order to carry out the work he’s doing he needs to keep his identity a secret, and to do that, he can’t get close. And love isn't kind to him—it never has been. He’s already lost more than he can bear, and that was _before_ the ring came to him.

He may not know much about his fellow Star Sapphires, but he refuses to be one that wears their heart on their sleeve. He exists as a Star Sapphire to rid this city of the evil capitalist scum that plagues it, ruining the lives of innocents without a single care. He can’t have a _goddamn Green Lantern_ stopping him. He can’t—he _won't_ risk his crusade, not even for Guy Gardner.

“I’ll pass,” Kyle answers, forcing an apathetic tone.

Guy furrows his brows. “Wow, okay.” He can’t help but feel that he’s grossly misread the situation. “I guess I best be off then, the blue bastards will be waitin’ on my report.”

He hauls himself to his feet, brushing the dust off his pants and handing Kyle back the borrowed blanket. Just as he’s about to take off, he turns back to Kyle. “Didn’t get a name, Star Sapphire. You got one?”

Kyle gives him a look. He may not have been in this business for long, but even _he_ knows not to give his real name out to a hero.

“An alias then, jeez. Callin’ you ‘that one male Star Sapphire’ is a mouthful.”

“Fine... call me Anteros.”

 _Anteros_ , the god of requited love and punisher of scorned romance. Kyle has thought long and hard on a name for himself, and none seemed to fit his intentions as well as this one.

Guy only snorts. “Ant Eros? What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Kyle opens his mouth to protest, but Guy is already flying up towards the atmosphere and leaving Kyle alone on the rooftop. Kyle throws his hands up in silent exasperation. What say does Guy have in what he chooses as his alias? It’s not like _Warrior_ was a very creative name. He’s tempted to follow, if only just to chew him out. It isn’t worth it, he convinces himself. If he’s lucky, the Green Lanterns will leave him alone from now on.

He spends the rest of the day in his apartment sketching the man and his infuriating smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more notes:  
> -Guy is adhd and so is Kyle, also because i say so  
> -Kyle's ring allows him to bind safely while in costume and being athletic. i wish my binder was the same way  
> -the playlist for this au is [here!!](https://open.spotify.com/user/rosemaryyams/playlist/3fky2w4lLHzk4LfapoURMd?si=9NUY7PWFR8aQLKruxCipWg) 99% of it is badass lady pop from now till my early 2000's nostalgia. so expect a lot of Ariana Grande and Madonna. you know i had to...  
> i don't know how quick production of this story will be, though i do have most of it outlined. i'm also in school and have green light as my main focus, but i'll try to keep this momentum going.thank you so much for reading! i'd love to hear what ya'll think :D


	2. Waxing Crescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy decides to stick around Earth for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Zero, two works in one day? Are you feeling okay?? Yes I’m feeling gay and so is Kyle.  
> It turns out that spending a weekend in a cabin in the woods with great cell service and no WiFi makes for a great writers retreat. So I have all 9 chapters planned for now! Hopefully that’ll mean more updates, but DONT quote me on that since it’s a promise I’ve been known to break.  
> Thanks as always to Wombat for being the best most badass beta reader I could ask for <33

Guy never did make it to Baltimore. There was something about that Star Sapphire, _Anteros_ , that kept him from leaving. He wasn’t sure what it was—was it the wildness in his eyes as he’d shaken that man for the cash? Or was it the unexpected kindness he had offered Guy, somewhat disjointed in comparison to the ruthlessness he’d shown only hours earlier. Guy was never one to ignore a gut feeling.

So instead of giving his brother Gerard a much-awaited phone call, he returns to the hotel he’s booked for the week. The place is _filthy,_ but it’s dirt cheap and that’s all he can afford without a real job.

The floorboards creak as he marches up the stairs, then down the hall. Heads turn as he passes, watching their newest guest with suspicion. Guy watches back. A young man stands in the door of his room, deep circles under his eyes and strung out on the latest poison. He makes eye contact with Guy as he passes by the boy’s room, but the boy quickly looks away. He’s much too young for a hell like this. Guy wishes he could save him. He saves so many planets, so many lives as a Green Lantern, but the haunted eyes of this hotel still stare at him. In another life, that would have been _him_.

Guy stops at the door to room 208, fishing out the key the receptionist had given him. He has to jiggle the handle some to get it to open, but he manages. The room smells faintly of cigarettes and misery, a little too much like the old house he grew up in. Using his ring, Guy tosses a construct blanket over the bed and collapses onto it. It’s past time for him to report his findings on the Star Sapphire, Anteros, to the Guardians, although he’d rather put it off for as long as he possibly can.

“Ring, patch me through to the blue meanies,” Guy sighs, dragging a hand across his face.

A projection flickers into being. “Lantern Gardner. Report,” insists one Guardian out of the council of many.

“Straight to the point, huh. Well, I ain’t got much. Your rogue Sapphire has a pretty unique moral compass, I can tell ya that. Calls himself Anteros. All I seen him do is stand up for the folks that don’t always got the means to protect themselves.”

“Is he a _threat,_ Lantern Gardner?” asks another.

“He ain’t killed nobody yet, if that’s what you’re asking.”

The Guardians nod thoughtfully. “That is noteworthy data. Finish your task and return back to Oa.”

Guy furrows his brows. “Hold on, hold on. This mission ain’t done yet. Ya’ sent me here to establish relations, right? I only met him once. That’s not nearly enough to establish the kind ‘a rapport ya’ll want with the Sapphires. Let me stay a bit longer.”

He hears one of them scoff in the background. Probably Ganthet, since he’s the only one who’s stick up his ass is loose enough to let him smile. They should know by now that Guy _always_ questions his orders. The Guardians discuss Guy’s proposal amongst themselves thoroughly before turning back to Guy to respond. “Very well. Your mission will be extended. You will need to report to Lantern Stewart regularly.”

Guy nods, then cuts off the broadcast. He prefers to spend the least possible amount of time talking to the Guardians. If he’s being honest, he’s not entirely sure why he advocated for a longer stay. As he had pointed out to the Guardians, the Sapphire has yet to kill anyone. There’s just _something_ about him that makes Guy feel the need to remain on Earth.

He ought to inform Hal and John of the details of the situation, in case he needs them as backup. Which he won’t. Then there’s the matter of his living situation. If this mission is being extended, Guy refuses to stay in this flea-bitten hotel any longer. Not when there’s living situations abound in the city that rent by the month. It'll be more expensive, this being New York and all, but at least it will have slightly less fleas.

First thing tomorrow, Guy is going apartment hunting.

+++

Kyle Rayner wakes with a start, heart beating out of his chest. He’d dreamed of Alex again. He always dreams of Alex. Some nights, the memories make sleep impossible. Kyle sits on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. Alexandra DeWitt had been his best friend, his everything, his _life_. They’d been by each other’s side since the first day of school, inseparable. Alex was the first person to know that Kyle was a boy and Kyle was the first to know that Alex liked girls, more than she would ever like boys.

Alex had been there for him every time he needed her, but Kyle had failed to be there when she died.

_He should have been there_.

Instead, he’d been picking up takeout for their dinner that evening. He remembers the dread that filled his heart when her father called him, not yet knowing what had happened but knowing deep inside that something was _wrong_. Alex had been killed, her father told him between sobs. A hit and run. She’d been on her way to the apartment she and Kyle shared, and in an instant, she’d been taken from him. The driver had plowed through the crosswalk, not bothering to stop after her lifeless body had collided with the vehicle.

And Kyle had been getting _takeout_.

He’s got all this power now, but none of it can bring back the love he’s lost.

Kyle can never forget the day the ring chose him. He’d been drunk off his ass, miserable and doing anything but coping. All the bathrooms were full, so he stepped out to the back alley instead.

He’d just been so _angry_. Angry at himself. Angry at the driver who’d taken Alex away from him. Angry at the _world_. Alex was gone. He’d never hear her laugh or see the way she scrunched her eyebrows from behind her camera. The one person he loved more than anything was _gone_.

“ _Kyle Rayner of Earth.”_

When Kyle had looked up with bleary eyes, he’d been positive he was hallucinating. Hovering in front of him were two rings, one red and one pink.

“ _Kyle Rayner of Earth, you have great—”_

_“—love”_

_“—rage”_

_“In your heart.”_

They’d swirled around him, as if they were both competing for his attention. Kyle held out a hand, backing away. He didn’t know what was happening and wanted no part of it.

“ _Do you accept?”_ The pink ring chimed. The red ring repeated the query in an equally impatient way.

Kyle stumbled backwards drunkenly, back scraping against the wall. “Yeah, fine, whatever. Can’t ya’ just, leave me alone?”

As soon as Kyle had spoken his affirmative, both rings raced for his finger, the pink one reaching its goal first.

“ _Welcome to the Star Sapphires.”_

Now, Kyle looks down at the ring that had changed his life with mixed emotions. This ring has given him a purpose, though maybe at the cost of his soul. He believes in what he's doing, but it's hard to still call himself a good person. He'd still make the same decision in a heartbeat. The ring has given him a way to seek revenge for the man who hurt Alex with no consequence or remorse and allows him to deal justice for those who cannot seek it themselves. Kyle Rayner defends love, but it's his own lost love that keeps him up at night.

+++

At a quarter past noon, Guy Gardner stands on the corner of Bleecker Street, facing a sign reading “ _Radu’s Coffee Shop_.” It’s a quaint café with three stories of apartments on top. Though the buildings surrounding it seem run down, _Radu’s_ is vibrant and appears to be freshly painted. Guy looks down at the crumpled advertisement he’d ripped from the newspaper this morning. The rent was cheap and it was relatively close to where Anteros had been sighted. The other apartments he’s browsed today have been overpriced shit shows, but Guy is holding out on the hope that _maybe_ this’ll be the one.

He crosses the street and pushes open the door to the shop, bells tinkling as he enters. A short, balding man with an impressive mustache looks up from his task of drying cups as Guy enters.

“Ah, good afternoon, sir,” the man greets him. “A coffee for you?”

“No, I’m here ‘bout in the room you’ve got upstairs,” Guy says, placing the ad on the counter.

The man nods intently. “Yes, yes, the room. I am Radu. This way, I will show you.”

He follows Radu up three narrow flights of stairs, then down the hall to the room in question. Radu allows him to peek around. It’s spacious, just one room and a bathroom from what Guy can see. That’s fine _—_ all he needs is a place to sleep at night. The walls are only peeling slightly and there’s no visible mold in the bathroom, so it’s already a vast improvement from the other places he’s toured today. It’s affordable, livable, and the coffee downstairs smelled downright delicious. Having made his choice, Guy sets the backpack he’d been carrying over his shoulder calls to Radu.

“When can I move in?”

Radu grins excitedly. “As soon as the paperwork is filled out. Can you pay the deposit today?”

Guy rummages through his backpack and fishes out his wallet, handing Radu a crumpled handful of bills he’d pulled from the ATM this morning. His salary as a Green Lantern is monumentally shitty, but living on Oa is essentially free, so he’s got a nice cushiony savings account ready for whenever he returns to earth.

“Very good, very good,” Radu says. “I will fetch the papers now.”

When Radu leaves, Guy steps back out into the hallway, intent on exploring. He makes a visual map of the windows and exits, something he’s always done in case he needs to sneak out. As he mulls about, the door to the room down the hall creaks slightly open. Someone is watching him.

“You gonna say hello or just leave a fella hangin’?” Guy calls.

The tenant steps out from his hiding place awkwardly. He’s around Guy’s age, perhaps a few years younger, with a mess of curly dark hair and shadows under his eyes like he hasn’t slept in weeks. The man leans against his door frame as he fidgets with ink-stained fingers. “Sorry, I just… wanted to see the new neighbor, that’s all.”

“You ain’t thinkin’ of bringin’ me one of those bullshit welcome baskets, are ya? Cause if you are, I’d rather we just get a drink instead.”

The man turns a deep red. “I, I, I wasn’t—”

“You’re cute,” Guy chuckles. “Relax, I’m only teasing.”

His neighbor glares pointedly. It’s clear he’s not impressed by Guy’s antics. “Why are you _here_ ,” he asks.

“I’m movin’ in down the hall! The name’s Guy Gardner.” Guy offers a handshake, but the man doesn’t take it. “Pleasure ta’ meet ‘cha.”

“Yeah, I know who you are. It’s kinda hard not to, you being Warrior and all.”

Guy chuckles, running a hand through his hair. It was always nice to be recognized, especially since he hadn’t been the most popular of heroes. “So, am I getting’ a name, Mister Lives-Down-The-Hall?”

“Kyle. Kyle Rayner,” the man says, lips quirking up into a slight smile.

“Guess I’ll be seein’ a lot of you then, Kyle Rayner. Lookin’ forward to it. And hey, if you ever wanna take me up on that drink, my door is open for you,” he punctuates with a wink.

Kyle’s face goes red all over again, and he retreats back into his apartment.

Guy only grins to himself. He heads back down the stairs to see whatever happened to Radu and that paperwork, all the while keeping his new neighbor in mind. Kyle is cute. _Very_ cute. He’s a bit shy, sure, but he’s got that hot sensitive artist thing going on and _god_ does it work for him. Guy knows he has a habit of coming on to strong. He can only hope he hasn’t scared Kyle off from their first meeting alone. He’s looking forward to living here already.

+++

As soon as the door shuts behind him, Kyle begins pacing up a storm. Guy Gardner was _here_. Guy Gardner was here in his _apartment building_. How could this happen!? Kyle had been careful, making sure no one tailed him every time he returned home after appearing as Anteros. He would only come through the window in costume under the cover of darkness. There was no way Guy could have tailed him. It was impossible.

But then how come he was _here_?

Maybe it was just a coincidence, maybe he really had no idea about Kyle's identity. But after everything he'd seen, Kyle wasn't so sure how much stock he still put in coincidences. Kyle's breathing quickens the more he thinks about it, and every possible way things could go wrong flashes before his eyes. He sits on the edge of his couch, head in his palms, as he tries to get his anxiety under control.

Not long after he's righted himself, a friendly knock sounds at his door. He gets up to open it, and stands face to face with Guy Gardner once more. Kyle can only hope he doesn't look as disheveled as he feels.

“Say, you look like you got some muscle on ya—mind helping me lift a few things?” Guy grins.

Kyle can't say he was expecting _this_. “Can't you just use that fancy ring of yours?”

“Ah, well, I _could_ , but I figured what better way to get to know my neighbor than some mutual sweat?” He winks, eliciting a laugh out of Kyle. He sure does have a way with words.

“Sure, why not,” Kyle shrugs. “What'cha need?”

“They just dropped off my new bed and mattress, and I'm gonna have to get creative if I'm gonna get it up three flights of stairs, power ring or no.”

Kyle nods thoughtfully. “Lucky for you, being creative is practically my job. Or, well, at least it's supposed to be.”

He follows Guy down the stairs, and for the next two hours, they try just about everything to get the bed through the narrow stairwell. Kyle has to convince Guy not once, but twice that bashing a hole through the wall to make room just isn't worth it.

When the task is finally done, the two just about collapse on Guy's brand-new bed.

“Couldn't you have ordered a smaller bed?” Kyle wheezes.

“Hell no, man, I gotta sleep like a _king!_ ” Guy replies.

Kyle gives him a playful shove, not realizing how close they are to the edge until Guy rolls off, but not without a fight as he drags Kyle with him. The ridiculousness of it all leaves them cackling on the ground, too tired to care about getting up anytime soon.

He realizes then that this might actually be Guy Gardner that he's seeing. Kyle has only ever watched him on the news or read about his heroics in the paper. But seeing the man when he's tired and sweaty and yet still _laughing_? It's a completely different viewpoint. It's not news that heroes put on persona’s for the crowd. Guy's persona has always been notorious for his quick remarks and ill-timed flirting. Kyle sees that here now, but somehow, it's different. More relaxed, even with a new neighbor that Guy barely knows. He resists the urge to call Guy fascinating, but he truly is.

Kyle wishes he could be as at ease as Guy acts around him. Guy thinks he's only just met Kyle, but he's already allowed him into his home. Hell, Kyle's pretty sure Guy's been flirting with him too. Kyle just doesn't have that kind of confidence outside of the mask of Anteros. It sets him on edge—not the flirting, but the fact that any minute now, Guy could look a little too close and recognize him as the man who knocked him out cold just days before. Everything Kyle has worked for will be ruined if he lets Guy get too close and a Green Lantern discover his identity.

Guy sits up suddenly, startling Kyle out of his thoughts. He looks out the window, where the sky has slowly began to darken. “Aw shit, I gotta get going. Corps wants me keepin' an eye on that Star Sapphire fella who's been on the news. Tell ya what though, next time you stop by I'll get you that drink. Pretty sure I owe you one now for helpin' me lift that beast of a mattress.”

Kyle nods, not sure what else he can say. “I guess I better... get going as well. Got some uh, cleaning that needs doing,” He replies.

It's not a convincing excuse, but Guy is too preoccupied to notice. He puts a finger to his lips as his ring glows, his costume overtaking his civilian clothes. “I trust ya can keep this place a secret,” he says, body halfway hoisted out the window. “Can't have that Sapphire findin' out my secret base or nothin'”

Kyle has to make a real effort not to laugh at the irony of it all. He leaves Guy's apartment behind, returning to his place down the hall. If Guy is out looking for Anteros, Kyle better put on a show.

+++

When Guy joins the night to patrol Manhattan, he finds Anteros waiting for him atop an office building. There's not a star in the sky tonight, all blurred by clouds and city smoke, but the moon breaks through, shining highlights on Anteros' dark hair.

“Sorry dear, did I keep you waiting?” Guy says as he touches down next to the Star Sapphire. Anteros actually laughs at that.

“Maybe. How's the head?”

“Which one?” Guy smirks.

“Are you always like this?” Anteros asks, rolling his eyes.

“What, charming and handsome? I'd say yes.”

The man huffs. “If you're here to stop me, you might as well go home.”

“Man, I got years of ringslingin' on you. If I wanted ta' stop you, you'd already be in the Sciencells.”

“Sciencells?”

“Yeah, its space jail for assholes. You really don't know much about the Corps, do you.” Guy would have thought the Zamarons would give their recruit at least _some_ sort of crash course on the basics of the various Lantern Corps.

Anteros shrugs. “My mission is here on Earth, why should I bother?”

Guy can't fault his logic with that one. “Your mission, huh? The Zamarons put you up to this?”

“Those alien ladies? No, they pretty much set me loose. They said the other Star Sapphire can't seem to decide if she wants to be a Sapphire or not, so I've got free reign as long as I'm defending love in some way.” Anteros sits down, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the building. The city moves on below their feet, still as busy as ever despite the late hour. They're a long way up from the ground.

“Yeah, that sounds like Carol,” Guy comments, sitting down beside him. “As far as I'm concerned, you're doin' nothin' wrong here.” The Guardians would likely disagree with his assessment, but Guy doesn't really give a damn.

Anteros looks up at him with a shining smile, and he looks so different than the vigilante with violent tactics that the public can't decide they support or not. He's lost that air of cockiness. Now, he's nothing but a man trying to do right by his city, which Guy can relate to. Guy thought he had him figured out, but he's proven him to be even more of a mystery now.

“I... Thank you,” Anteros says finally. Guy almost doesn't hear him, his voice is that quiet.

It's unusually peaceful for a night without stars, so the two stay side by side, watching the city breathe in and out. They keep it safe, guardians each in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I’m such a hoe for validation (but let’s be real, we all are sometimes)


End file.
